


My Killer Queen

by yanderekirklandchan



Series: I Want To Break Free [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gender Dysphoria, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: Roger has a suggestion for the new music video, it just means more to him than the others realise. Or does Freddie see something is wrong?OrThe story behind the 'I want to break free' music video.





	My Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make this, especially when I saw how few fanfics there are so far! More on the way soon in this series so keep an eye out :3 Sorry for the lack of tags, my enter key isn't working.
> 
> If you want to roleplay tell me in the comments!

Roger swallowed thickly, his body overcome with nerves. He didn't know why he was so worked up. He was just going to make a casual suggestion to his friends, it wasn't a life or death matter, it didn't even matter at all. What was the worst that could happen? Logical criticism from Brian? A weird look from Deacie? Teasing from Freddie? Certainly nothing fatal, that was for sure. So why was he so nervous?

On the other side of the couch Freddie laughed loudly at his own joke, which must have been at John's expense as he chucked a handful of popcorn at Fred. Brian, right next to Roger, was trying very poorly to hide his laugh. Roger smiled softly at his friends, his family. They really were quite something.

Brian seemed to notice him. No surprise there, when didn't he notice something? The man frowned, causing Roger to grimace. He really wasn't doing very well at not making a big deal of this.  
"You alright, Rog? You're awfully quiet."  
Brian's words seemed to get the attention of the other two. Great. Spotlights on him. Roger opened his mouth, petrified for a moment before kicking himself. He was Roger bloody Taylor, he didn't do 'nervous wreck'.  
"Hm? Oh, just thinking about an idea for the new music video. You know, I Want To Break Free."

Predictably, as soon as the music was mentioned, Freddie was all over it.  
"What idea? I'd love to hear it." He said with that enthusiastic glint in his eyes that he got whenever it came to music, the one that gorgeous one that made Roger want to punch him in the face.  
"Oh... I was thinking... Why don't we do drag?" There wasn't even really a silence but in Roger's head it was a long moment of judgement and criticism. He quickly served talking again. He could take criticism, of course he could—no matter what the others said, but he knew that a single word about this would make him crumble.  
"That is, I think it'll fit the theme. Y'know? 'I want to break free': housewives. It's bold, outrageous, makes a statement and a little bit gay. It's Queen through and through, right? I-It's just an idea. We don't have to." He said, confidence fading as quickly as it'd come.

When he dared look up, the other's reactions were definitely not what he'd expected. Brian was nodding along, John was making an impressed face and Fred... Well, Freddie looked like he was having a bloody fit with excitement.  
"Yes—Yes, it's perfect, Roger!" He said, light in his eyes gleaming.  
"Yeah, good one, mate." Brian said with a supportive smile.  
Deacie shook his head "You're bananas, Rog, this'll be great." He grinned.

With that, tension in places he didn't even realise he'd had relaxed. They liked it. Of course, they just liked the idea of them dressing in drag for a music video, nothing else. Roger frowned, what else would there be anyway? All he'd done was suggest it for the video so what more did he want from them? He smiled along with their new excited planning, feeling hollow and, for some reason, outright depressed when by all means he should be proud.  
*******  
"Roger?"  
Roger froze where he was sitting in the living room. He looked up to see Freddie standing in the doorway.  
"You startled me, Fred! I thought everyone was asleep." He flushed, he hated being taken off guard.  
Freddie leant on the door frame and gave him some deep, assessing look that made Roger uncomfortable yet anticipating. He must have seen whatever he was looking for as he abruptly stood straight and walked into the room.  
"So did I. Yet here you are sitting in the dark alone like some brooding musician." He teased, though Roger fancied he might have heard genuine concern hidden there.

A moment's silence prevailed where Freddie continued to fix him with a gaze that, as much as he tried, Roger couldn't meet.  
"Really, are you alright, Roger?" Freddie said with a frown.  
Roger shifted uncomfortably at the sudden concern "Yeah... Yeah, Freddie, I'm fine. Just not tired yet."  
Freddie's frown didn't dissipated, if anything it got deeper "Are you sure? You've seemed awfully down about something all evening, like you weren't really there. That's not like you at all, Roger."  
He shrugged in response, what was he supposed to say to that? "Dunno. Just tired, is all."  
Freddie's frown definitely deepened that time "I thought you just said you weren't tired."  
Damn. He shrugged again.

"Come here, Roger." He said after a moment.  
Roger frowned in confusion and apprehension, staying where he was, but Freddie just beaconed till he walked over, rolling his eyes.  
"'Kay, I'm here. Now what?"  
Freddie didn't speak just scanned over him with his eyes. He had that glow in his eyes again, the one he usually reserved for music. To Roger's bafflement, he grabbed the velvet sofa-throw.  
"Freddie, what...?"  
He was cut off by the surprise of being wrapped in a piece of fabric. Freddie expertly wrapped folded and tucked until it looked like a ball gown rather than a sausage roll, finishing off the look by throwing the last length of material over Roger's shoulder to casually rest there.

When Roger realised what he was doing, hot humiliation and bitterness filled him. He knew he'd be teased for his suggestion, he knew it! He was so mortified he was beyond angry, instead he felt tears burn his eyes. When he looked at Freddie, though, those burning feelings faded. There was nothing there that was amused or cruel. He didn't even have that look in his eyes that he got when he was trying to convince them to try something gay. There was nothing but acceptance and understanding. It quite honestly awestruck him. What type of beautiful world must Freddie see, where all manor of 'freaks' can live shoulder to shoulder in peace?

Freddie pulled off his scarf, glittery; of course with pearl-beads too if that wasn't enough, and wrapped it gently around Roger's neck. He looked him over again and hummed in satisfaction.  
"Look." He said, gesturing to the window. It provided a vivid reflection due to the solid darkness outside.  
Roger blushed but complied, something hopeful but unidentifiable inside him. His breath was taken away by the spectacle. Well, Freddie sure could style well, it looked like a real dress. But that wasn't what had him so awestruck. It was the way the fabric fell over his body, the curvy shape it gave him that he wasn't supposed to be able to have, the delicate features it emphasised that just felt right.

"Like what you see?" Freddie said, making eye contact with him in the reflection, looking over his shoulder. Roger nodded. And it was true, he really did like what he saw, very much. He should feel afraid, shocked, but under Freddie's utterly accepting gaze he couldn't bring himself to.

Freddie guided him to face him again, looking him up and down, sucking through his teeth in the mildly frustrated way he did when something was on the edge of his mind but he couldn't quite make it out. He moved a hand hovering over Roger's cheeks to his lips to his hair. It was rather intimate but Freddie didn't seem to notice, too lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he spun to the table and grabbed the vase, pulling a single pink rose from it. He turned back to Roger, brushing his hair to one side with his hand, fixing it in place by slipping the rose behind his ear.  
"Perfect." He said, looking him up and down with a satisfied look.

Roger flushed, realising the ridiculousness of the situation once again, embarrassment threatening to close in. He was distracted by it, though, when Freddie tilted his chin up.  
"My killer Queen." He murmured with a smile. Roger was sure he must be able to feel his heart beat even through the small contact, it was beating so loud.

As quick as it had happened, Freddie turned to leave.  
"Goodnight, Roger." He said, looking over his shoulder.  
Roger blinked, dazed. "Wait!" He said when he finally managed to form a coherent thought again "Freddie, your scarf!"  
Freddie turned to look at him from the doorway. His lips quirked up "Keep it, it suits you."  
With that, he was gone.


End file.
